


Ghost Busters!

by Fiesty_Lilac



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling/Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiesty_Lilac/pseuds/Fiesty_Lilac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel asks Dean about a movie Sam told him about. Dean happily obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Busters!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first fic and constructive criticism is appreciated. I hope you enjoy!

"Dean, why is there a motion picture about your profession?" Castiel asked, shooting Dean a curious look. Dean rubbed the stubble on his jaw and said "What do you mean? Last time I checked, those Two chuckle heads from Texas got their film wiped".

Castiel toed at the cheap carpet in the sleazy, Illinois motel they were staying at. "Sam told me of a film called 'Ghost Busters' and I am interested if it exploits the real dangers and risks hunting brings to an individual." Castiel stated. 

Dean brought his hands up to his face and rubbed at his aching temples. "Sam..." Dean croaked out to the figure siting at the motels desk, researching the case they were currently working on. Sam's head whipped around to face his brother. With a smug look on his face, he responded "Yes?" 

"Why did you feel the need to tell the angel about the most amazing film known to man without me? He is going to get the wrong idea!" Dean shouted. 

Castiel plopped down on the itchy, puke green sheets with a huff. Right before Sam was going to rebuttal about Dean overreacting, Castiel spoke out "If my request caused too much of a dispute, you don't have to show me the movie." 

Castiel looked sorry. His blue eyes beginning to pool with tears. Dean said "No, no Cas! It's fine. I was just being stubborn. I would like to show it to you but me and Sam got a case to work." Sam looked between the two of them and responded cautiously "No Dean, you can show Cas the movie. I have to hit the library and research more about this spirit any ways. I don't think it will be too big of a handful though. It just looks like a seriously pissed off spirit who needs an old fashioned salt 'n' burn." 

Dean looked unsure. His thumbs twirled against each other. Castiel on the other hand looked like a kid in a candy store. "Dean, since Sam is giving us permission to watch the motion picture, Can we?" Castiel squeaked out quickly, trying to contain his excitement.

Dean shot Sam daggers. "Sam, what are you getting at?" Sam just gave Dean a look like he knew something he didn't. Sam chuckled,stood up, and pushed in his chair, leaving his laptop behind. He reached out for the Impala's keys, which were rested on an off white table, that had a strange stain on it from the rooms previous owners.

"I'll be at the library if you need me. I wouldn't want to intrude on your date any ways", Sam sang in a sing-songy voice. "SAM!" Dean yelled as he watched his brother slam the door to the motel.

"Son of a bitch..." Dean mumbles under his breath. 'Why does Sam think I have the hots for Cas?' Dean thought. 'If anything, he is the one who needs to get laid.'

"Are we going to watch the film Dean?" Castiel said, breaking Dean out of his thoughts. "Uh... Um, what? Yeah, yeah sure Cas that's fine." Dean stuttered 

"My deepest gratitude Dean. I can not wait to view this critically acclaimed film. Humans seem to be fond of it and I hope to feel the same way towards it." Dean rolled his eyes and stood up to get the laptop. 

Dean quickly typed in the search bar to find the film. Dean clicked the link to watch it. He paused the movie to get settled down and get comfortable first. He made his way over to the sketchy motel bed and flopped down on it. He patted the area next to him. Castiel made his way over and carefully laid down next to the hunter.

Dean gently placed the laptop on each of their legs. One half on Castiel's right leg and the other half on Dean's left. Dean rested his head back on the pillows as his shoulder gently brushed Castiel's. His face flushed bright red and he turned away from Castiel to start the movie. Dean settled back down into the pillows and watched the opening credits.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Near the middle of the movie, Castiel's obvious remarks about the movie slowly faded away. Dean could feel his breathing has slowed down remarkably. He glanced over at his angel to notice he was asleep.

A deep jolt of fear settled in his body. His muscles stiffened. 'Angels don't sleep right?' Dean thought. 'If Cas is sick what the hell am I going to do?'

Castiel could feel Dean's muscle contract and he stirred in his sleep, resulting in his head resting on Dean's shoulder. 'Well if he is not brutally mutilated or dying of the flu, Cas's vessel may just need rest every once in a while' Dean decided.

Castiel's face had a soft angelic glow in contrast to the moonlight glowing through the motels curtains

'Castiel looks so sweet when he is asleep', Dean thought. His nose would twitch every now and then, resembling a rabbit. The wrinkles from his vessel smoothed out making his appearance younger. His wild mop of Inky black hair was the icing in the cake for cuteness. 'Wait. Dean your not gay!' His subconscious scolded him. Even though he thought that, he could not deny the rapid beat of his heart when he looked at the angel. 

A small bit of the black hair drooped onto the sleeping figures face. Dean slowly reached up to brush it out of the way. His finger tips caressed his warm skin, igniting a shiver throughout Castiel's body, causing him to snuggle closer into Dean.

Castiel's head buried itself where Deans shoulder and neck met. The angel sucked in a deep breath, making Dean shutter. 'Screw it' Dean thought. 

He placed his head on top of Castiel's and shut his eyes. Falling asleep to the sound of Ghost Busters playing on Sam's laptop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam arrived home at 10:30pm from the library. Apparently it was difficult to find Darcy Malone's death certificate, since it was burned in the house fire that she died in. This case wasn't going to be an easy salt 'n' burn but he will deal with the hidden details tomorrow. Sam twisted the keys out of the Impala and opened the car door. He was met with a strong gust of wind and pulled up the flaps on his jacket for a shield against the icy breeze. He shut the door on the car and came up to the motel door marked 134 and gently opened it. 

Sam flew his hand over his mouth before he could gasp at the cuddly sight. Dean had his arm wrapped around Cas's waist, brining his body flush against Dean's. Castiel's head was wedged into Dean's neck and Castiel's hand gently gripped Dean's shirt. Dean's mouth was slightly open, causing him to have a light snore. The two of them breathed in sync as they were lost in their own dreams. 

Sam slowly pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the two. He sent it to Bobby with the caption "You owe me fifty bucks. I told you, Ghost Busters works every time."

 

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If possible, please give feedback. It is very appreciated :)


End file.
